


But After

by Katherine



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Grieving, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: But you will never again feel your love's living warmth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	But After

You rub the underside of your jaw against the skull. Bone has a hard smoothness like close-patterned scale. But you will never again feel your love's living warmth.

"I let him take a fruit," you say to memories. Holding back the waterfall to show the human doctor the tree reminded you anew of times before. You and your love flying tight, playful loops through the falls, water pattering down and hissing into steam.

The doctor and his peculiar crew have sailed away. You remain alone, but after that unexpected sympathy and help, you are no longer hurting quite so badly.


End file.
